Rosy's Day Off
Rosy's Day Off is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. About Rosy plans a leisurely walk with her pals, but things turn chaotic when her pals need first aid and her medical cart requires repairs. Crumbs helps Charlotte find Pet. Summary Rosy happens to comment on how everyone in Lalaloopsy Land has been tended to as she brings her medical cart outside. Spot comes along in hopes of finding out why she is having a hard time drawing though. Rosy begins to pull and twist her arm a little until she decides it is probably "Brush Stroke". She wraps it up and advises Spot to not use it anymore for any artwork until it's healed up right. She then leaves after telling her not to scratch it. It's then Rosy comes along to see Blossom with some flowers. But Blossom has the hiccups and doesn't know why. Out of suspicion, Rosy decides to use some allergy based liquids she has in a set of droppers and explains that if Blossom's arms turn red then that means she is allergic to the object the liquid came from. Blossom is hesitant at first, but she eventually agrees in hopes of finding things out. In the end, it turns out she is having an allergic reaction from some flowers she was just preparing to plant. While this disappoints her, Rosy suggests that Blossom just plant something else instead. She then leaves after she helps Blossom by telling her to keep gargling water. Elsewhere in Lalaloopsy Land, Crumbs has run into Charlotte, who is out walking Pet. Crumbs offers her a muffin she's recently made and explains what she has done to them before suddenly realizing that Pet has gone missing! Peanut is balancing on a ball while using a hula-hoop and juggling with Elephant, but she ends up suddenly falling and hurts her foot. After Rosy takes an x-ray of it, she wraps Peanut's foot and mentions that while she should be able to walk on it alright, she shouldn't try to perform anymore tricks until it heals. A little while later, the three girls happen to run into each other and happily express joy because of what Rosy has done to help them. Because of this, they believe they outta do something nice to repay Rosy for all of the help she's done for them. They're just not sure about what to do yet... It's then an idea suddenly hits! Rosy returns home to see Peanut, Blossom, and Spot there. They quickly begin to explain that they wish to repay her for all the work she does for everyone, which makes her happy. But Rosy is rather hesitant to accept their idea when they inform her of it. It sounds nice, but she's worried she may be needed if she just takes the day off. So in hopes of going through with it, they inform her that they'll come with her in order to keep her from worrying over them. Rosy agrees to this and she goes over their health notes she made earlier to make sure they'll be okay to go on this hike with her. Then they all split up to prepare for the hike through the nearby forest. Spot happens to come by Charlotte and Crumbs and they explain that Pet has gone missing. Charlotte demonstrates what she'd like done, a flier of pet so that if anyone would happen to see it, they will know it's missing. Later on, Rosy meets up with the other girls and she explains that she brought her medical cart to make sure they may be prepared for any sort of emergency. She's concerned that something may happen, but they keep pointing out that she's supposed to take the day off, so she doesn't need to be so concerned over them. Crumbs and Charlotte are still hanging fliers when suddenly a huge gust of wind ends up blowing them around all over the place! Soon, the four have arrived to the top of the hill but suddenly a small accident happens and they all begin to feel their ailments again. Rosy assures them it's fine since she has her cart, but it's suddenly it goes rolling away. They were only able to keep a few items and none of them are the ones they need... Meanwhile, Charlotte has gained another idea. They will lure Pet to them with some food, so Crumbs goes to make some food. Rosy has found a way to tend to Spot's injury and she begin to crush some berries to make some paste and then with some paintbrushes, she wraps it up to hold it straight. Charlotte informs Crumbs that because Pet is invisible, they need to make it invisible treats. They quickly get to work, though Mouse is very confused by the events. Since Blossom is all out of water, Rosy points out there isn't any water nearby to fill up her water bottle. So she gets an idea to startle Blossom in order to rid her of her hiccups. When she informs Blossom of her plan though, Blossom points out that it wouldn't work since she now knows. So she goes to hide in a nearby bush until Blossom is so distracted she doesn't see them and Rosy jumps out of the bush! Crumbs and Charlotte place the many treats around where Charlotte had lost Pet. They then hide in a nearby bushes. Rosy has overlooked Peanut's foot and she points out that her foot is better, except she can't walk on it now. Spot points out that now it's getting cold out and it will be getting dark soon. So they need to hurry back home and they can't carry Peanut. As Rosy tries to figure out what to do, the others point out she was indeed right about bringing her medical cart. As Peanut dramatizes events, Rosy follows a trail of bandages she happens to notice... Later on, Crumbs and Charlotte have fallen asleep. Mouse informs them that Pet had come by and then took off after it ate the treats. So they run off, forgetting to grab the basket they had been using to carry the treats. Rosy manages to restore her medical cart and has found a few of her dropped items, though in not so perfect shape... Crumbs and Charlotte follow Mouse until they lose Pet's tracks and realize they left the basket back in the meadow. They then point out that Pet is probably back there again, so they quickly run back! Rosy manages to get Peanut onto the medical cart and they go down the hill. They then see the others and Crumbs informs them that Pet has gone missing. Rosy gives her some advice, which inspires her and she happens to find Pet. Spot questions where Pet may have left, so as she reconciles with Pet, Charlotte begins to mime to them what Pet did. It was just playing hide and seek. The episode then comes to an end after everyone gets tangled on Pet's leash as it runs after Mouse! Characters *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Blossom Flowerpot *Peanut Big Top *Spot Splatter Splash *Charlotte Charades *Crumbs Sugar Cookie Locations *Rosy's hospital *Peanut's circus *Blossom's house *Spot's house Trivia/Goofs *The title is a reference to Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *The episode shows us what scary accidents could happen in the mountains. *Why couldn't the gang be aware of what could happen in the mountains? *For one second, Blossom dress is orange, as seen in the picture below. Gallery Ep. 17 Rosy's Day Off.png Ep. 17 Still 1.png Ep. 17 Still 2.png Ep. 17 Still 3.png Ep. 17 Still 4.png Ep. 17 Still 5.png Ep. 17 Still 6.png Screenshot-400.jpg|Rosy and Blossom No Scrathing Spot- Rosy.jpg es:El día libre de Rosy pl:Urlop Sanity Category:Animated Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Category:Season 1